


The Mechanic

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Mob, Avengers-AU, Bucky calls Tony Doll/Dollface, Captain America -Freeform, Dirty Flirt Bucky basically all he does is flirt, F/M, Fanart, Flirting, Ironman-Freeform, M/M, Multi, Possessive Steve, So is Bucky, Steve and Bucky accidentally join a mob, Steve calls Tony Sweetheart, Steve is an undercover operative, Tony is a Mechanic, Tony is a mob boss, Tony is the boss...or at least he thinks he is?, Winter Solider-Freeform, because they are dorks in love okay?, story starts in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers has to come to terms with the fact that he is now a part of a mob. Not just any mob: The Avengers. The second most notorious mob in New York. He was so screwed...at least the boss was cute and adorable. How can anyone feel threatened by that puppy face? Steve will never know.OrSteve and Bucky try to infiltrate HYDRA but end up in the wrong place at least they got a feisty mechanic mob-boss boyfriend, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written this story yet but I drew something for it before I began it and wanted it to share it before I finish my first chapter. :)


	2. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of something new ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The first chapter! Hope you like it let me know what your think!
> 
> I have an image for this chapter and have added the link to it in the notes at the end.

Steven Grant Rogers sat in his office reading the mission report not really sure how to respond. They have been after the leader of the infamous mafia called HYDRA for years and it seemed that his agency has finally got their hands on some kind of device that HYDRA has been using in their operations. The problem was that it was broken nor did they know how it worked or how to fix it. Now his agency wanted him and his partner and best friend, Bucky Barnes, to try and infiltrate the organization. And Steve had no idea where to start with how wrong and very dumb this idea was. Still, orders was orders and Steve would just suck it up and go with it. 

 

So here he sat reading the mission details that seemed quite ridiculous since he was notorious with the organization. He bet they even had posters of him hanging over their beds as a reminder of who their number one enemy is. He was after all SHIELD’s poster child after all. Still, he was going to have to figure out a way into that world without giving himself away. Being discovered as an undercover operative can get you and those you care about killed. Luckily for Steve, all his loved ones worked and lived SHIELD like he did so he was not worried that they could protect themselves. Still, it does not mean he does not fret over the possibility. Steve would die for any of them and he knew they had his back as well. 

 

“You look like they are asking you to skin yourself in front of a classroom full of children,” a teasing voice came from the doorway of Steve’s office. 

 

“Why are you so sinister Buck?” Steve grumbled blushing a bit. He let the papers fall onto the desk lamely. Buck just laughed while stepping into the office and leaning on Steve’s desk. 

 

“Hey, you knew me for years. Dark humor is as much a part of me as anything else,” Bucky replied with a sly smile. Steve just shook his head at his friend while trying to think about how to approach this mission. Bucky picked up the discarded papers and read through them. Steve studied Bucky’s reaction. He had yet to approach him about the mission and wanted to see if Bucky was willing to figure out how to join HYDRA without being discovered. 

 

“They are asking for the impossible this time Stevie,” Bucky sighed putting the papers back on the desk where he found them. The two men do not speak as they just stare at each other silently. Their conversations did not always require words. Some of his colleagues thought It was creepy how they did that. Still, it was the best way to have a conversation without the possibility of eavesdropping. 

 

“Fine,” Bucky sighed, “I will reach out to my informant and ask if they can find us a way in, okay?” 

 

Steve just grinned widely back at Bucky, “Well, I am not the man who flirts with anything that moves and he finds cute.” 

 

“Fuck you man,” Bucky growled sticking his tongue out childishly before leaving Steve alone again. He picked up a pen and paper and began to write down important information he needed for this to somehow work. They needed to change up their looks a bit but Steve was not adverse to it he used to dress like an actual punk all throughout high school while Bucky went more towards a gothic look. Both grew out of it soon after they graduated but it helped them get through the tough school days. 

 

Steve took the mission details to Hill’s office for more information. He needed to go in knowing everything or they could both end up dead or worse. Steve was not the kind to take those kind of chances. 

 

Maria Hill was a strong and commanding woman who earned her place in this agency by successfully pulling off a lot of dangerous and undesired missions. It was not a life she wanted but she did them to prove herself to her male coworkers. Steve really looked up to this woman. 

 

“Hello Rogers,” she always insisted on using his last name during work hours...which is almost all the time.

 

“Hill,” Steve greeted taking a seat in front of her desk. She was second in command so her office was a lot larger than his. It always made Steve uncomfortable with the openness. It always felt like there was a higher chance of this place being bugged and not know about it.

 

“So I see you have got your mission,” Maria nodded at the stack of papers in his hand, “I voted against it since you and I know that HYDRA knows you well and it's basically impossible to be anyone else but the board did not listen.”

 

“Old men sometimes forget that it's a lot harder to go undercover. It's more logical if they picked a newer agent the enemy have not met but I was given this mission and I will complete it,” Steve replied placing the papers in his lap carefully. 

 

Maria studied him for a second before sighing and taking out a black box and placed it on the desk. She looked at him hard and he just stood his ground waiting for her to continue. “This is an item HYDRA has been using during their operations. We don't know what it does or what it's for because it's broken and missing pieces. An agent died to get us this device so it's important that we do everything we can to fix it. This is the key to successfully destroy HYDRA.”

 

“So we don't know what it does or how to fix it and we trust the person who gave it to us that is something essential to how HYDRA operates. That is nothing new Hill, and I need more. Plus I just can't buy it because some operative died. It just doesn't make sense,” Steve picked up the device and placing it on top of the papers. Maria watched him do it without uttering a word.

 

They were both silent for a long time before Maria’s shoulders fell looking resigned, “the man who died was Phil Coulson. But it doesn't mat-”

 

“Phil  _ died.  _ You didn't think any of us would like to know? We have been asking for  _ months  _ about him and the only thing we got was he is on blackout,” Steve was seething in his seat. Suddenly the object on his lap felt a lot heavier and a lot more menacing than before. 

 

“Phil knew what he was doing,” Maria answered her voice cold and distant, “Every mission we take we know there's a chance we will never come back. We kept it from you all because he asked us to. He wanted you to know after HYDRA has been taken down so you don't get your priorities to save this city and its people with getting vengeance for him.”

 

“To me, it's the same damn thing,” Steve growled taking the items in his lap and stormed out of Hill’s office. 

 

Phil died for this information. Steve was going to get this mission done for his friend's sake. 

 

Steve was going to burn HYDRA to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Steve hated the fact that he used to like dressing like a punk rocker. It was a part of his past he never wanted to dig up but here he was applying the final touches to his makeup. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it but it's more about what he had done during that phase. Still, it was for the mission so it had to be done. 

 

Bucky opened the door to his bathroom with a large sly smile on his face watching Steve straighten the thickly applied eyeliner under his eyes. Steve just continued on not really caring about his friend's opinion. 

 

“You still remember the ritual?” Bucky asked chuckling like he was laughing at a joke Steve told. 

 

“I did this every day for five years. It's kind of hard to forget it,” Steve answered letting his annoyance to seep into his voice as a warning to his over confident friend who seemed to have finished getting ready. Bucky was wearing no makeup, because Steve quotes ‘no way in hell will Brooklyn’s best player will be caught wearing punk makeup’ even though he used to wear it worse back in the day, and his long hair pulled back in a messy bun while wearing a black top with a large skull on his chest that was covered by a tight dark purple leather jacket and tight black jeans that had chainmail running from his left pocket. It was a good look on him but Steve was not about to speak that out loud. 

 

“Get a move on then! We don't have all night and our contact could be gone by the time you get ready,” Bucky whined coming in to lean on Steve making it hard for him to finish. 

 

“Well I would if you aren't leaning on my dominant arm,” Steve countered earning a tongue shot that he just rolled his eyes at. 

 

“Just move Stevie you look fine,” Bucky said leaving the bathroom giving Steve a little more peace. 

 

Steve finished his makeup and moved into the bedroom to throw on his plaid button down shirt before buttoning it up and throwing on his own leather jacket. It was his favorite piece of clothing and it fit him perfectly. It was his father’s jacket and it was a little run down but he wore it all the same. He completed his outfit by throwing on his only pair of tight jeans, his tan army boots, and his old jewelry that covered both his hands and arms. He stood in front of the mirror not really sure of himself. He had not done this look in years and he felt like he looked super weird and that his body didn’t fit the look but he knew he would never be truly satisfied so he just left it as it is. 

 

Taking a deep breath Steve left their shared apartment and met Bucky in front of their building who was smoking a cigarette. Steve glowered at his best friend and pulled the burning cigar from Bucky’s fingers and put it out under his boot. His friend looked a bit sad at the loss but just shrugged it off handing Steve the keys to the car. 

 

They drove to the club in silence trying to keep themselves in game. Bucky got really quiet before a start of mission but once it started it was like he could not shut up. Steve always found it funny but now all he could think about was Phil. He could not believe that his friend was gone a part of him wanted to believe that he was hiding away faking his death but this was not an action movie; this was real life. 

 

Bucky’s informant put them in contact with someone he said knew how to get them in. Steve was a bit skeptical but it was all they had for now so he took it. He was never good at staying in character but thankfully the cover the agency created for him was similar to his own so he did not have to play it up too much. 

 

Steve drove until he finally spotted the flashing sign in neon green reading ’Electra's World’. That is the club where their informant’s contact was going to meet them at. Steve felt a shudder run down his spine when he realized that not only is it a punk inspired club but it was also a  _ strip club _ . Great. Just what Steve needed. 

 

He parked his car in front of the valet parking sign before getting out of the car and throwing his keys into the arms of a young kid who frantically went to go park the car. If you act like you have authority anyone would be willing to something for you. That kid just proved it. 

 

Bucky stepped up behind him looking at the grungy metal door in front of them, “if we close our eyes hard enough we can pretend it's a gentlemen’s club.” 

 

Steve chuckled at Bucky’s attempt to ease them into the situation. He then just stepped towards the bouncers who looked big and intimidating but lucky for Steve so did he, “We are here to see the Devils of Hell's Kitchen.” 

 

The two bouncers eyed Steve and Bucky behind their useless shades before nodding. They got through. Steve wondered what kind of place needs a secret line to gain entrance but once he entered he knew. There were naked bodies everywhere but it was the fact that some people can be seen acting out BDSM scenes in the background. Does this place not offer something? 

 

“Hello there handsome,” a short man with a high pitched voice came at him trying to bat his eyes to look pretty. Steve just hardened himself and gave the oncoming man a blank look of total disinterest. Quickly the guy turned and sashayed away looking annoyed. The less confrontations the better in Steve’s opinion. He wanted to be out of there quick but they had to at least talk to the contact before leaving. 

 

“Ease up a bit punk,” Bucky snickered weaving around him to head towards the far corner of the bar. Bucky said their contact would meet them at the corner closest to the stage at ten. It was now nine fifty leaving them ten minutes to gather themselves. 

 

“What may I get you, gentlemen?” The bartender asked.

 

Bucky opened his mouth to answer but a female voice broke in, “they’ll be having grape soda Charles. They're here to do business not play.” 

 

“As you wish,” the bartender, Charles, acknowledged. 

 

Steve eyed the woman in front of them. She was short and beautiful with really long volume hair and heavy dark makeup. She was dressed minimally but a person could still tell she was into punk fashion. She just smiled, “they weren't lying when they said you were cute but damn you guys are like angels. You make muscles look like they grow on trees. Damn.” 

 

“You are?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow at her. Her smile just widened and she flipped her hair a bit. Then she stepped into their space leaning on the edge of the counter taking a cup from the bartender’s stretched hand. 

 

“Me? You can call me Darcy,” The female answered but offering nothing more. It took Steve another second to realize that  _ she  _ was their contact. 

 

Bucky smiled and Steve just sighed. Bucky liked her and that was not a good sign at all. Bucky only liked the mischievous ones he has a knack for picking them out. This operation is doomed. 

  
“Oh Stevie,” Bucky whispered, “don't be over dramatic. She'll be cool. You’ll see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (cause I finally got one) my name is queendoph (Dophne)
> 
> the art peice: 
> 
> http://fav.me/daxi396


	3. At Wits End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than normal but I liked the ending so I decided to keep this length. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! I love to hear what people are thinking.

Steve held the non-alcoholic drink in his hand contemplating a way to strangle James Buchanan Barnes without percussion. That man flirts with anything that moves and for the past hour has done nothing but throw constant flirts in the face of their informant. She seemed totally comfortable and would jab back scathing comments that would send most men running but not Bucky. That man had the thickest skin. It was always so hard to leave any kind of scratch on him. Believe him, he’s tried before to no avail and he knew him the most. 

 

“So sweet thing,” Bucky leaned forward towards Darcy and she just rolled her eyes lazily at him, “what is it that you do for a livin’?” 

 

“It’s cute that you actually think I’ll tell you,” Darcy replied flipping her long dark hair. 

 

“So what’re you prepared to tell us then?” Bucky continued on unfazed by her dry looks she was constantly throwing at him. 

 

“I can help you get a way in,” Darcy responded, “you boys need aliases. Need to become part of the crowd if you want to be able to get anywhere near HYDRA. I have a sure method to get you in.”

 

“Is that so?” Steve spoke up for the first time in a long while. He kept his guard up and constantly kept a lookout for anything fishy going on. Steve was not the type to just relax easily. He always felt the need to be in control. 

 

Darcy just gave him a one-over before biting her lip in thought. She seemed to be constantly assessing them for something and Steve really wanted to know what. If what she says is true then Steve needed to make sure they passed her little ‘test’. 

 

“Man you are some fine specimens,” she finally commented standing up straight looking at Steve straight in the eye. He knew that she had already made up her mind but he just did not know whether it was in their favor or not. 

 

“We work hard for these bodies sugarcake,” Bucky responded sounding smug. Steve knew he worked harder than anyone to get to where he is now both physically and mentally. No one was about to ruin that for him. 

 

“Go dance,” Darcy said looking at both of them as she finally sat down at the bar taking a drink from the bartender graciously. Steve knew that if he refused it would ruin their shot so he grabbed Bucky to the dance floor. 

 

For the first time, Steve realized how loud the music was. It was hot and everyone was still clustering together as if they needed body heat to survive. The stage was full of dancers of all genders and types as if in an attempt to accommodate everyone’s preferences. Though everyone on the dance floor looked like they could care less about the strippers on the stage than about the people around them. These people came out to dance and get lost in the crowd but Steve knew that he had to stand out. He never prided himself as a good dancer and usually let Bucky control the dance floor while he watched but not tonight. Tonight Steve was going to put on a show. 

 

Steve dragged them both to the center of the crowd with Darcy still in their sights. It was no use if the woman cannot see what they were doing. Steve pushed aside all thoughts of Darcy and the mission and focused in on one target. The man was tall with long blond hair and a heavy scruff that could almost pass as a beard. He seemed to be dancing alone and Steve decided to change that. He turned to Bucky looking at his partner who seemed to understand what Steve was doing and just gave him a small nod. They were going to do this together. So Steve began their dance. 

 

Steve took Bucky’s hips into his hands pressing his partner close enough that he could feel their groins touching and began to sway their hips together in a fluid motion. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and leaned back to show how flexible his body was to anyone who was watching. Steve was and he noted that their target has taken notice of it too. They continued their routine. With every change of beat they would move closer to their target and add a little more to their dance getting more and more handsy as well as a little more daring each time.  

 

Their target had moved to dancing near them close enough for one more shift movement. So after making sure that Darcy was still watching, Steve twisted Bucky to land gracefully on their targets arms. Steve watched as the man instinctively put his hands on Bucky’s waist and was both glad that their plan had worked while also feeling a possessive fire to rip Bucky out of the blond man’s arms. Instead, Steve moved up behind their target sandwiching in between them. 

 

“I noticed you watching us,” Steve whispered into the blond man’s ear, “care to join our dance?” 

 

The blond man sent him a wide smile his eye flashing with glee and answered, “Verily! I would not mind joining in this dance of spirits!” 

 

Their target talked oddly but Steve shrugged it off and accepted the man’s answer. Steve reached around the man and tapped Bucky's arm to indicate to him to continue their routine. He felt Bucky shift before his hand moved to place them on the blond man's hips. Surprisingly, he let Steve take the lead and begin moving them in a comfortable rhythm. Bucky, on the other hand, had a whole routine to himself. It was a bit slutty but they were in a stripper club being watched by a possible informant so Steve was okay with it. Or more like he'd accept it. 

 

They continue to their dance routine and within a few more seconds Steve began to notice the crowd begin to move to watch their little act. With that Steve and Bucky began their finishing act making sure to keep people's interest long enough but end it soon as to think they were showing off. People loved a show but hated being pranced at.

 

They ended the moment the song did and the three of them seemed to be a bit out of breath but their target just gave them both a large smile before wrapping his arms around both their shoulders and began moving them to the bar. Steve began to mentally freak out and started to think up excuses when he leads them right back to Darcy. He moved away still having that huge smile on his face before disappearing into the crowd again leaving them alone with Darcy once again. 

 

“Good choice of target,” Darcy laughed, “you sure know how to pick ‘em.” 

 

“All in a day's work,” Bucky winked as he sat on the stool next to her leaving the stool on the other side of her wide open for him. Steve hoped that he didn't have to somehow seduce her to bed. Don't get Steve wrong, he thought women were pretty and strong people but after trying to date a few he realized he just wasn't sexually attracted to them like that. 

 

Darcy gave them a coy smile before flipping her hair again and placing a card in Steve's hand a bit seductively, “congrats. You passed the test. You got the approval to meet with my boss but that is all. I won't and can't promise anything more than a meeting with him. You can find him at the address on the card. Once you see it, burn it. Be there at four. Say you're there to see the mechanic.”

 

And she was gone. Steve just looked at the card, read the address and asked the bartender for a lighter. Both he and Bucky watched the small piece of paper burn on an ashtray before giving each other a look. Did they just sell their souls to HYDRA? She said that she had a way in and if she worked for one of the faction’s bosses then they had just gotten themselves into HYDRA without even really trying. Though Steve doubted that is what happened. 

 

Who was this Mechanic? Who did he work for? Was he good? Was he bad? Will Steve be able to take him on? So many questions ran through his mind and no answers came to mind. 

 

Steve really hated not knowing. 

 

“See I told you,” Bucky smirked, “she's cool.”

 

“Buck,” Steve sighed looking at his partner, “let's go home.” 

 

“You jealous minx,” Bucky laughed knowing full well what Steve wanted and needed, “you know I love you but we need to find someone who can handle your possessiveness. It's hard to have the whole weight of it and maybe sharing it can help.” 

 

“I don't need anyone else. There is no one else,” Steve replied turning and walked out of the stripper club asking the valet for his car. He came to pay for it but the kid shook his head and said that it was already paid for. Another dark feeling settled in his stomach. 

 

Steve needed to get out of there quick. Bucky just placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder but didn't say a word. Steve really appreciated it. 

 

* * *

 

Steve jumped Bucky the moment the door to their apartment closed. He pressed his partner against the wall keeping him in place. He could hear and  _ feel  _ Bucky moan into the kiss. Steve pulled away looking down at Bucky with a serious look in his eyes. This need to hold every inch of Bucky was primal like an itch he could not get rid of without scratching at it. 

 

“What ticked you off punk,” Bucky heaved out looking at him with a more playful edge. 

 

“You dancing like you were some common whore,” Steve growled back, “you’re mine, Buck. Mine.” 

 

“I know that,” Bucky answered, “but it’s part of the job to do some things we would normally not really want to do. Plus it was your idea.” 

 

“True but it does not mean I like it,” Steve slipped his hands under Bucky’s shirt and began to roam them over Bucky’s skin, “I’m the possessive and jealous type. I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” 

 

“You aren’t,” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, “it was just a dance, Stevie. I would never do anything to hurt you.” 

 

“I know,” Steve whispered as he began to kiss and bite Bucky’s neck leaving small but visible bruises. Bucky let him knowing that Steve needed to feel in control again. To feel like he had him exactly where he wanted him. 

 

Steve did not normally feel this way or feel this need to claim what’s his except when he is feeling stressed, crowded and emotionally on guard. The whole bar scene had pushed his boundaries without him really realizing it until it was over. He felt like his nerves were on fire and the only cure was to feel Bucky against him. 

 

“Strip Stevie,” Bucky commanded softly. Steve, for once, relinquished his control and listened to Bucky’s instructions. He did the same. Now they both stood at in front of the door shirtless staring at each other. With a small smile, Bucky took Steve’s hand and lead him to bed. 

They did nothing more than touch each other but it was enough. Steve realized that this was all he needed. He needed to know that Bucky was alright and that he was still with him. 

  
“‘Til the end of the line punk. ‘Til the end of the line,” Bucky combed his fingers through Steve’s blond hair. It took minutes for Steve to fall asleep after that with Bucky laying next to him smiling happily back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add some art for this chapter but I am not sure :) let me know if you want some.


	4. Steve is Paranoid and All Bucky Will Do is Flirt...Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

The building was falling apart and looked ready to infest anyone who looked at it wrong with diseases they can’t hope to be cured. It made Steve physically cringe. Anyone who would step within a mile of this place should be checked into an asylum He took out the card the lady at the club gave them and read the address one more time. He really hoped they were in the wrong place but the building number, although fading, stood large and looming on the top of the large set of doors. 

 

“Stevie,” Bucky called him over, “come look at this.” 

 

Steve walked up behind Bucky to see a small paper-printed sign that says: ‘Garage is out back’. If they were looking for a mechanic that is where he would be. Ugh. This really was the place. If they were set on trying to horrify people away they sure were doing a good job of it. Steve turned towards the direction the arrow pointed and it looked even more dangier and suspicious than the front of the building. Steve really wanted to lecture someone on basic human decency and cleanliness. 

 

“Stop looking like you’re about to bend down with a toothbrush and begin scrubbing this place clean. For all we know they duped us or this lead doesn’t work and we end up back at square one,” Bucky pushed Steve forward and Steve had to gather his wits a bit before actually moving towards the dark corner the sign says to go towards. 

 

It was quiet and the only sound they could hear was the sound of their shoes hitting the rocky floor of the yard. Steve kept his guard up not putting it past anyone to ambush them. Bucky, on the other hand, can be heard whistling softly while looking around with no reservations. Sometimes, just sometimes, Steve wonders how he likes this man let alone loves him. He causes him to have anxiety attacks half the time. 

 

Steve stepped around the corner seeing bright LED light shining at the back of the building and he just knew that is where they were meant to go. He held the card in his hand a little tighter while the other floats close to his concealed gun. One can never be too prepared. The finally get to the back to find a clean, but  _ extremely chaotic,  _ garage with cars, tools, machinery that Steve has never seen before fill the space from every metal worktable to the shelves on the walls. This place was not what he was expecting not even the people. Still, they looked to be covered in soot and Steve wondered if they even showered but they must if this place’s impeccable cleanliness was anything to go by. 

 

When the took a few steps into the garage, Steve could see Bucky Flanking him on the left just looking around in pure dazzlement. Steve wondered if he ever was going to be serious. Maybe this is what they needed. 

 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” A voice spoke up catching Steve’s attention. He turned to see a tall black man walk up to him with an army cut and a very army like stature that Steve instantly know that this man was once an army man. 

“You a soldier?” Bucky blurted out the question Steve was thinking and Steve mentally sighed. Why was Bucky acting like he had no class? Steve did not know. 

 

“Air Force,” he replied, “or well I used to be. I retired. But again, how can I help you?” 

 

Steve was about to answer when he noticed not only the woman who called herself Darcy but as well as the man they danced with standing in the far corner. Steve filed that information to inquire about later. He did not want to sabotage their only chance, “we are here to see the Mechanic.” 

 

“We’re all mechanics. You have to be more specific,” the man answered giving him a completely blank stare. This man was definitely not an ordinary ex-air force pilot. 

 

“You know who we are talking about,” Steve pressed taking his hand out of his pocket. He watched the group stiffen and reach out as if preparing to draw their weapons. Bucky just continued to look amused and unfazed. At least one of them were not worried.

 

“Yo-” “I got this War Machine,”  a new voice cut in from the other side of the room farthest from all of them. Steve turned to look towards the source of the voice and noticed the man now known to him as ‘War Machine’ flash an annoyed look at the direction of the voice before he disappeared into Steve's side view.

 

Steve turned to see the most delicious and most beautiful man he has ever seen and he can tell that Bucky was thinking the same thing. This man was standing at five-foot-nine shirtless with messy brown hair, dark skin that was covered in tattoos and scars but the one thing that stands out the most was the glowing piece in the middle of his chest. It was neon blue and radiated light like it had a life of its own. Steve itched to trace it with his fingers. Steve felt Bucky shift next to him pressing closer to Steve which he usually does when he gets excited and wants Steve to join in. If they were not in unfamiliar territory he would have smiled at his partner’s antics. 

 

“Hey there babydoll,” Bucky purred looking straight at the man standing a few feet away who just smirked back at him. Steve stood up straighter in a defensive maneuver putting himself slightly in front of Bucky protectively especially as he saw the rest of the occupants walk out of the room. 

 

“Hey yourself Agent Barnes,” the man replied and Bucky stiffened and Steve's hand hovered over his concealed weapon. 

 

“Wow babydoll,” Bucky breathed, “you figured us out so fast.” 

 

“I am the boss, the head, the leader. I have to know who is coming and going out of my shop. If I thought you were dangerous or had bad intentions you would not have gotten within five hundred feet of this place. Plus you’re cute. I had to give you the benefit of the doubt,” the man explained as he sauntered over towards them. Steve just stood up taller trying to use his height to intimidate while Bucky lowered himself a bit to look less threatening. It was their tactic. Make them think that one of them was ill prepared but Bucky was a low hitter so his position was perfect for his fighting style. 

 

“You are not so bad yourself doll,” Bucky smiled widely and the man just smirked happily back at him. 

 

“You have a metal arm,” the man’s eyes shined brightly as he stepped so quick around Steve that he barely had time to turn around let alone stop him from getting to Bucky, some partner he was. Steve just stood there speechless as he watched the man take Bucky’s arm into his own like it was a beautiful masterpiece. Very few people could even look at it without giving either of them a pitying look as if Buck’s arm was something to be ashamed of. This man though. This man looked at it like it was God’s gift to man. That was when he noticed that he also had a prosthetic hand of his own. It was red, gold and flashy and for some reason Steve just felt like it fit with the man’s aesthetic. 

 

“That I do,” Bucky responded a bit surprised at the smaller man’s actions, “I got it after winning the raffle to try out Stark Industries new prosthetic line...well before the CEO and owner disappeared and the company went to shit.” 

 

“I can take a look at it if you would like,” the Mechanic just gave Bucky a hopeful look which Bucky responded with a devious smirk.

 

“You think you can handle it doll? It is a Stark original design,” Bucky challenged and the man just glared at him with a cute pout on his face. No, bad Steve. No thinking a stranger is cute especially one that runs a mob. Although a part of Steve could not believe that this man was the leader of this mob but that did not mean he was going to let his guard down. Get the job done and get out.

 

“I bet I can,” the Mechanic said as he just studied Bucky’s arm. It was interesting to watch him turn Bucky’s arm in his hands slowly and delicately tracing his human hand over the metal ridges of the arm like he was trying to figure it out by touch alone.

 

“Well, what if I like it just the way it is? Don’t you think it’s beautiful doll?” Bucky purred out allowing himself to get a little closer to the stranger and for some reason, Steve did not mind that at all. 

 

“I would never mess with the original design just...upgrade it to make it better,” the man responded looking at Bucky with such ferocity that made Steve stiffen and ready himself to attack, “it’s rude to mess with someone else’s work of art. I can add to it but I would not dare replace it.” 

 

Bucky just smirked as he leaned himself onto the table behind him as the stranger crept closer to Bucky to continue his manhandling of Bucky’s arm. Steve did not like the fact that a stranger was getting too close to Bucky’s arm since it was one of a kind and they had no one to really fix it if it broke. Still, Steve trusted Bucky and his ability to defend himself.  

 

“So,” the Mechanic said after getting his fill of Bucky’s arm, “what can I do for you gentlemen? I know you did not come here to give me a show.”

 

Bucky just smirked at the man before turning to look at Steve as if asking for permission. Steve nodded minutely making Bucky smile like a Cheshire Cat. This was going to be fun. 

  
In all honesty, this man really stood no chance he just did not know it yet. 


	5. To Make an Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Hope it is not confusing. 
> 
> WARNING: there is a bit of sex talk in this chapter. It is brief but just let you know that it is there. No smut in this chapter. sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D

 

Steve watched Bucky circle the Mechanic with a dark gleam in his eyes. It was the same look Bucky gets when he has something mischievous up his sleeve. Bucky loved to play and tease but it was Steve was all about the action. So Steve just watched the scene unfold. The Mechanic followed Bucky with his eyes but decided to face Steve instead. The smaller man raised a questioning eyebrow which Steve just responded with a blank stare. If the man wanted information he was going to have to work for it just like them. 

 

“Well doll, you can’t blame us for enjoying your company,” Bucky purred landing behind the short man and leaning his head on the man’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you always this touchy with your sources Barnes?” The man asked turning his questioning gaze to Bucky. 

 

“No but you’re one of a kind darlin’” Bucky smiled widely before moving away from the man only to be pulled back when the man grabbed his metal arm and began to study it again. 

 

Steve threw something on the table and it hit the surface with a bang and rolled a bit before the Mechanic grabbed it forgetting Bucky’s arm. Steve looked at Bucky and smirked while the smaller man was distracted. Their tactic never failed but this time they were in it for real. Most of the time they used the hardass-teasing duo to get their sources complaint but this time both Steve and Bucky seemed to actually want to follow through with their little game. Steve was down for it if it meant getting the smaller man. 

 

“What is this?” The Mechanic asked his gaze was sharp and studying as he turned the piece of machinery in his hands. Steve had brought it without Bucky’s knowledge, which he knew that Bucky hated when he did that, but Fury had given it to him saying they got it off some Hydra goon. He did not want to show it but did so as a last second decision. 

 

“We were hoping you would tell us,” Steve spoke up finally breaking his silence. The Mechanic looked up and gave Steve a hard look as if trying to decide whether to humor him or not. 

 

The man looked back down at the small piece and replied, “I could but that would ruin the fun. What do you want with it? And what do you want me to do with it?” 

 

“Study it,” Steve answered, “this belongs to something but we do not know what. It seemed to be important for Hydra.”

 

“Oh,” The small man smiled at Steve looking like an excited kid, “this is from those annoying pesks? I would gladly take it apart and reverse engineer it to see what it is. But you want more than just this. I can provide it but what will you give me? I am a mob boss, Steven, I don’t do things for free.” 

 

“I think we can offer up ourselves,” Bucky instigated and if Steve were not trying really hard to keep up the stoic act he would have face-palmed at Bucky’s words. That man always goes for selling their bodies first. It was his favorite thing to do. 

 

The Mechanic studied both Steve and Bucky a bit before turning around with the object in hand to find something on the adjourning table, “Not that you’re not cute sugarplum but I don’t think so.” 

 

“Well it was worth a try,” Bucky laughed but Steve could tell he did not like the answer. Steve just waited to hear how the negotiating went. 

 

Bucky threw in different offers and sums but the smaller man kept refuting them while taking the small piece of machinery apart. It seemed like everything they offered was not good enough. Steve could see Bucky begin to get desperate. He only had so many offers he could make before he had to give up and give in. Steve watched the two continue for one last time as Bucky threw in his last and final offer. Nothing seemed to appease the Mechanic. 

 

Steve finally saw fit to step in and growled out, “Name your price already.” 

 

“Someone got a stick up their ass,” The Mechanic snorted making Bucky laugh. It was a genuine laugh too which annoyed Steve but he expected his partner to laugh at him. Steve replies with a silent glare at the both of them for different reasons. Bucky just smiles gleefully at him when the Mechanic turned his back on them. 

 

“Well,” Bucky spoke up, “what do you say? Why don’t you give us something to work with. I’m running out of ideas.” 

 

The small man chuckled at Bucky and began to make vague requests forcing Bucky into responding to the man with confused comebacks. They continued once again leading to another dead end. Steve stepped in once again this time cutting Bucky off in the middle of his sentence, “a contract.” The two froze in place and stared at Steve. 

 

“What did you say?” the Mechanic questioned stepping around Bucky to look at Steve properly. 

 

“A contract with our division,” Steve continued, “we are a separate division of the CIA and our director has been looking for someone new to invent and manage their weapons and device management division. I can get you the position.” 

 

“Oh that does sound interesting but I don’t design weapons anymore,” the mechanic whispered looking down in contemplation, “maybe we can still work something out if you actually can get me a contract with the CIA.” 

 

“You doubting us doll?” Bucky collected himself and leaned against Steve’s shoulder. Steve smirked and they both stood there lewdly allowing the Mechanic to study them and admire their bodies as he thought. They both had decided that they wanted him so they did not mind playing all their cards. If it got them where they needed then so be it.

 

“Not at all,” the man replied coolly continuing to silently check them out as he contemplated Steve’s offer. 

 

“Also the other offer is still on the table,” Steve said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“What other offer?” the Mechanic asked giving them a curious look and Steve just smirked wider.

 

“Us,” Steve pointed at both Bucky and himself, “we are willing to offer up ourselves to you. I can see you spread on this table just taking us so well. We would take our time taking you apart that you would be begging us to just take you. So beautiful just for us.” 

 

The Mechanic gave a wide-eyed look while Bucky just gawked at Steve as he just stood there with a stoic facial expression. 

 

“W-what i-if I say don’t swing that way,” the small man squeaked weakly in response. 

 

“You play a big game and love to look like you are in control but the real you. The real you love to be dominated and taken again and again and again,” Steve responded evenly not blinking once as he stared at the man head on.

 

Silence fell in the room again as the Mechanic just fumbled around the room nervously. Steve watched the man’s cheeks begin to redden and his hands begin to mess around with items he could find in reaching distance. Steve did not move a muscle and Bucky followed suit. They stood still waiting for the Mechanic to make his decision. 

 

Finally the man stopped all movement and placed both his hands on the table and took a deep breath and turned around to look at Steve and Bucky in the face, “I’ll take it. Both offers but just to warn you, I only fuck the same person once. So you better make it count. As for the contract...let me know what you can do and I will see what I can provide.”

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it, doll,” Bucky stepped towards the Mechanic wrapping an arm around the man, “we don’t disappoint.”

 

“Oh you are cute,” the man smiled poking Bucky’s nose with his finger. All the previous nervousness seemed to have dissipated, “now leave. The boss got work to do. My men will get in contact with you. Don’t worry I know where you are staying. You are mine now and under my protection. I will make you your special dog tags that will identify you with our family. It is fingerprinted so no one else can access anything that is on it. The tags will have your code names that I assign you-no you may not change the name- engraved on them. Tottles. See you in a few.”

 

The Mechanic finishes his speech waving his metal hand while smiling innocently at them and suddenly Steve’s world fades to black. 

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes up with a headache. He is in his bed at the hotel Bucky and he are staying at with said man laying on top of him still in deep slumber. Bucky was a heavy sleeper and it was so easy for him to stay asleep compared to Steve who woke at the smallest unusual sounds. 

 

“Buck,” Steve whispered shaking his partner’s shoulders lightly. The man groaned shifting so that he lay fully on top of Steve making the situation worse. Steve wanted to get up not be stuck laying in bed. “Buck,” Steve tried again this time getting results. Bucky moved off of Steve and snuggled into his pillow while making indiscriminate mumbles into his new cuddle buddy. Steve was not too worried. He knew Bucky well enough to know he was alright. 

 

Getting up, Steve stretched his tired muscles and tried to ease a bit of the ache he felt in certain parts of his body. He knew that the Mechanic had knocked them out and somehow gotten them back to their living accommodations while they were unconscious. Normally Steve would be angry at being manhandled but Steve found himself laughing at it instead. Still, Steve began to think about the events of last night wondering if he misinterpreted the situation. 

 

Steve and Bucky had offered themselves for a one-night stand that much he was glad about but the Mechanic had said that they were a part of the family now. Had Steve and Bucky somehow confused the man into thinking that they were joining  _ his  _ mob group? They were meant to infiltrate Hydra not...not the Avengers. And was it still infiltration if the boss knew you were CIA?    
Steve did not know. But if being an Avenger helped him defeat Hydra than by all means he was going to be an Avenger. 

 

Still a million and one questions ran in his mind simultaneously and he felt like he was getting a little overwhelmed so instead he took a deep breath, sorted out his thoughts into their own boxes and went on his morning routine to get himself back in the mode. 

 

To start, he picked up his phone to look at the time and saw that his background had somehow been changed to a cheesy selfie of the Mechanic leaning down next to Steve’s unconscious face while throwing up a peace sign. Steve smiled softly but then began to wonder how he got in his phone but decided that for the moment it did not matter. 

 

Maybe just maybe they were a little screwed too, Steve thought as he walked into the bathroom placing his phone on the bathroom counter and played his ‘old man’ music or at least that is what Sam calls it, and got into the shower.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit might be a little confusing but to clarify:  
>  Tony now considers them a part of the Avengers Initiative even if they are one night stands a lot of his underlings and co-workers have started off as one-night stands so he takes Steve and Bucky as one of those kinds of situations 
> 
> Steve, on the other hand, was just offering themselves as a plain old one-night stand (though it obviously will turn into more). With no strings attached. But those two dweebs don't know how to have one night stands and not get feelings especially with someone like Tony. :P
> 
> Come join me on [My Tumblr](queendophne.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
